Shadows Of The Wind
by SonnieDawn
Summary: Temari & Shikamaru, They have been dating a long time. Shikamaru surprises her with two things!
1. Surprise Dinner Party

Shikamaru exhaled, blowing the smoke in his lungs out and into the air. He loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his shirt. Being the CEO of a company was such a drag, he didn't know why he even said to yes to taking over for his father. Bringing his cigarette back to his mouth he took another puff of it, as his thoughts strayed to his blonde haired girlfriend. "She should be here soon." He looked over at the clock. It was 5:37 and they had dinner plans at 6:30. "That if she isn't still getting ready. Woman are such a drag."

Temari was at her apartment, looking through her closet in a towel and trying to decide what she was going to wear to meet Shikamaru. Scanning over all of her possibilities she grabbed a long black dress with slits down both sides and her black stilettos, taking in a deep breath she modeled it into the mirror, then looked up at the clock. "Oh.. He is going to kill me..." She threw the towel off and grabbed her bra with matching thong, slipping on her panty hose as she slipped on her dress, walking into the bathroom, fixing up her hair like she usually does. Leaning over the sink doing her makeup and brushing her teeth. She stretched, then headed to the edge of the bed, slipping her heels on. A smile slipped across her face as she thought about the first day she met Shikamaru. She opened the curtains and looked over the city.

Shikamaru slumped into his chair. "She's late." He murmured as he looked at the clock. It was 6:37 and no doubt their spot at the restaurant he reserved had been taken. "Man that woman is more troublesome than my mother." He ran his hand along his face and sighed.

"Oh.. Troublesome like your mother, eh..?" The door slid open as she leaned against the door hinge, smiling softly. "I mean.. I am only seven minutes late.." She popped her hip out, revealing her thigh through the dress, looking him down. "I'm just glad you love your mother.."

Shikamaru looked up at her, his eyes running over her exposed flesh. "All you woman are troublesome." He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "If we hurry we might actually make our reservation before they give our table away." He took Temari's hand and led her towards the elevator. Leaning back against the wall as they descended he took the time to admire his blonde girlfriend. She sure knew how to clean up well. Once the elevator doors opened to the parking garage, Shikamaru started walking towards his car. "My lady." He said as he opened the door to his Audi, to allow Temari to get inside.

Temari kissed his cheek and sat down in the seat, as she adjusted her seat she then made sure her dress was still in place. "how did I get so lucky to have you as my own.?" She took a deep breath and leaned back enjoying the ride.

Shikamaru chuckled as he started the car. "Our families merged companies and my mother was insufferable and basically made us go out together." He said as he pulled out into the street. "After a few dates, I realized you weren't all bad and that's all she wrote."

"Hey.. I am starting to feel like this was a forced relationship by our parents. And I'm not that bad.. You know I am amazing." She gloated a bit and hit his arm, smirking. "besides.. I have killer legs, and you know it.. heh."

Shikamaru laughed. "You are amazing, and I would think after 4 years of dating you'd know by now that no where in this relationship is it forced." He said as he took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss softly.

"I do miss my brothers at times.. Moving here and leaving them. I mean.. Kankuro calls me every now and again. But Gaara.. I am so worried for him.." She looked out the window, smiling softly. "Do you ever miss your group?" She placed her palms of her hands on her dress to press out the creases and then looked up at him.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Seeing as how I see them damn near every week, no I don't miss them." He remarked. His company had a side contract with Uchiha Corp. and Uzimaki International. He also saw Choji all the time since the man was one of his advisers. Ino always came around as well when her and Sakura weren't to busy with their fashion line. "I'm sure Gaara is fine, isn't he running both of your companies back home anyways?"

"Yes, yes. But you know how I worry.. I worry about them all the time. I just wanna make sure things are well with them. I guess it's the big sisterly vibe.. But anyways.. What did you make reservations for? You know I hate surprises.." She teased, turning on some music in the car.

Shikamaru just smiled. He opted not tell her and continued to drive. Around five minutes later he pulled to an over exaggerating restaurant. The Valet guys opened their doors and Shikamaru gave the man his keys as he walked around to open the door for Temari. "Well I have a surprise for you." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her inside. Luckily 'his surprise' was already there so the waitress quickly led them towards the back. He smiled at the two men currently sitting at the table. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late." He said as he looked at Gaara and Kankuro.

Temari followed quickly behind him, smiling and looking around at all of the well dressed company around the restraunt. Her attention snapped back to her as she heard him talking. looking around him she seen the two figures standing to their feet. Her breath escaped her as her eyes widened, tears welping into her eyes as she ran to hug them both. "Kankuro! Gaara! Look how you two have grown into such handsome men.." She kissed their cheeks and held them both close to her as she cried. Kankuro smiled sheepishly as he held onto her and rubbed her back. "Hey Shika, about time you guys showed. I'm starved!"

Gaara gave Temari a quick hug back and shook hands with Shikamaru. "I thank you for inviting us here. We've been meaning to come visit juts haven and the time." Gaara's baritone voice spoke out as he sat back down. Shikamaru smiled and pulled Temari's seat out for her. "It was no problem at all, I know that Temari has been wanting to see." He sat down beside her and opposite of Gaara.

"So have you both been? It's been ages since I have talked to you both.. Like what? 4 or 5 years.. I mean I haven't changed. but you two. You look amazing!" Temari sat down, and smiled towards them, holding Shikamarus hand. Studying their movements as she took in a deep breath. Kankuro popped his neck as he adjusted his tie, looking over at the waitress, cat calling her over. "Well you see. We've been so busy with the business and all. And when I call you. I end up just having to say a sentence or two. We've been definitely working on ways to improve the business. but Shika here, called us and decided it was time to come see you for a little vacation." The waitress smiled brightly as she stood right next to everyone. "May I interest you all in a bottle of our best champagne..?"

"That would be wonderful actually." Shikamaru said as he nodded at the waitress. Gaara nodded along to kankuro's statement. "Business has been going well, we just closed a deal with Uchiha last week." He nodded his thanks as the waitress poured him a glass of champagne. Shikamaru laughed. "I bet that was a drag. Sasuke is so tight with his company its hard just to get him to come to a annual meeting."

"Is Ino and Sakura still drooling over him..? They were a huge pain in my ass when we were younger. Always fighting and arguing over whom actually gets to date him. But the one who was the closest was always Naruto. hahah.. When he slipped and Kissed Sasuke." Temari laughed so hard she snorted, grabbing her glass of champagne. Kankuro chuckled under his breath as he looked at Gaara. "Does anyone know when that reunion is for school anyway? We've been out for a good minute." he glanced over at the waitress' short skirt, smirking a bit. Then lifted his glass towards Shika.

"Sakura and Sasuke are married actually. Ino is dating Sai the last i heard." Shikamaru said as he leaned back in his chair, reaching up to loosen his tie. He hated the damn thing. "The reunion isn't until four more years." Gaara took a sip of his drink and looked at Kankuro as he ogled the waitress. "I hear Naruto and Hinayana got engaged?" Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, our blonde knucklehead finally popped the question."

Temari perked up and smiled. "I am thrilled to hear this! When will the wedding be? I feel so bad for not keeping in touch with anyone these days.. Especially my own brothers. I've been so caught up on the company and making sure Shikmaru is well taken care of." She kissed his cheek and sipped her drink slowly. "Have you two found someone yet? i am sure you both have someone. If not. I have several single friends.. Or in Kankuros case. And eligible waitress.. heh." The waitress blushed deeply then walked fast past them heading to the back to grab another tables food. Kankuro watched her and laughed. "Oh, Temari.. You always know how to be so blunt.. but no. I haven't met anyone. I have met a lot. But none of them intrigue me is all.. I like to keep to myself though.."

Gaara shook his head as well. "I haven't actually been looking, being so wrapped up in the company I haven't had time." Shikamaru snorted. "Take care of me? You're a slave driver, sometimes I wonder who the boss is and who isn't."

She cut her eyes at him, hitting his arm. "You know I'm clearly the boss." She looked at her brothers smiling. "Hey Temari. You still have your big ass fan? haha. I'm surprised you don't have back problems." Kankuro laughed loudly as he hit Gaaras arm, then finished off his drink. "I actually do. It's in the closet. And Why would I have back problems if I am more man then you, puppet master..?" She winked then pinched his cheeks.

Shikamaru blinked at her. Maybe the boss in the bedroom. He looked over at the red head at the table. "Are you going to the summit conference next month?" Gaara nodded. "Unfortunately, it seems they want all of us there that are involved in the trading routes with Kumo."

"Kumo?" Temari looked at the two talking and ordered herself another glass of champagne. She scrolled through the menu looking for something that would appease her appetite. But sadly nothing was coming up. She frowned then just randomly chose something.

Shikamaru nodded. "Aye, he owns the Railroad company that goes from Kumo and spreads all around the country. Those of that are partnered with him, was called to a summit meeting or a very dreadful, boring business meeting." He said lazily, already cursing the fact that he had to go. "Did I not tell you?"

"You sure didn't. Quite honestly.. You do not tell me about business things.. You barely tell me anything. Same with my parents!" Temari stood, sighing as she walked gracefully towards the restroom. brushing her bangs out of her face, looking around the room as the full restaurant is now almost empty. Looking down watching the floor. Kankuro watched her leave and then looked at Shikamaru. "Dude, she doesn't even know, does she?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "No, I haven't yet told her." He said as the waitress came back. Already knowing what Temari would eat he ordered for the both of them. Gaara looked away from the direction his sister went and turned his teal eyes to Shikamaru. "When do you plan on asking her?" Shikamaru sighed again, he needed a cigarette. "After she calms down"

"You know what sounds good.. A Bachelor party.. With strippers!" Kankuro looked at the waitress again then finished off his drink. "But hey. It's better to be single. Cause once you're in it. You're in it for life. And I don't think I am quite ready to settle down." He wiped his eyes, picking up his cellphone. "one second I need to make a call." He stood then left the room. Temari walked out of the bathroom looking around as she straightened her dress out. biting her lip while she walked in thought. She walked back into the room, sitting once again. "So, Gaara, how long do you both plan on staying in town? We have a two spare rooms if you planned on staying."

"Well were planning on getting a hotel since we are staying a couple days, but we appreciate the offer." Gaara said as she smiled at his sister. Shikamaru studied his girlfriend closely. Something was definitely bothering her.

Temari slipped her hand into Shikamarus and smiled at him then to Gaara. "Where did Kankuro go? Off to flirt with the waitress I am guessing." She giggled, grabbing for her glass to finish it off. Her cheeks were a bit flushed as she looked out the windows. "You okay, Shika?"

Shikamaru smiled at her. "Just thinking is all." He said as the waitress brought their food. Gaara looked at Kankuro's empty seat. "I don't know why i bring him along sometimes."

Kankuro made it back and sat down. "uh.. Why does it look like a funeral just happened.." he looked around, taking a big bite of his food. Temari nodded and began eating. "Well.. I am glad you both came. I was telling him earlier how much I missed you both." She smiled, pinching both of their cheeks.

Gaara slapped Temari's hand away. "Still a mother hen i see." Shikamaru laughed and patted Temari's thigh. "You should see her at home, she cooks now and she's always fussing over me smoking."

"Oh he just gets mad cause I like to nag. And you should stop smoking. It's going to be the death of you! I do cook. I will cook dinner tomorrow for you both." Temari giggled as she kissed Shikamarus cheek, then finishing her food. "I feel as if we have been here for three years... Let's not come here again. You will lose yourself in the moment it seems.."Temari laughed softly as she pulled up her purse, digging through it, grabbing her wallet. "I'm paying!"

Shikamaru coughed as he looked at her. Her 'paying' was her way of saying that she using the credit card he gave her. He shook his head at Gaara and Kankuro seeing them about to protest. "Its no use." He simply stated shrugging his shoulders. Troublesome woman.

Temari hit him on his head, glaring. "I may not be able to read minds. but I know what you said!" She put the credit card on the bill, and handed it to the waitress, smiling softly. Kankuro looked at Temari then back to the waitress, watching her walk away. "Thanks for paying, sis.. but I could of got my own. It's okay. I'll give her the tip.. I mean a tip."He rubbed the back of his head, laughing loudly.

Shikamaru laughed and stood up. "Well then, shall we go?" He held his hand out for Temari to take. "You remember how to get to our house right?" He looked over at Gaara who nodded. "We'll meet you there."

Temari took his hand, grabbing her purse and slipping her arm into Shikas. "I will see you two at the house then.." She kissed both of their cheeks, smiling softly. Kankuro nodded and wrapped an arm around Gaaras shoulder. "I think we should go to a strip club, bub."


	2. Run And Hide

Shikamaru led Temari towards the entrance. He gave the valet the ticket he was given earlier and took his jacket off to wrap around Temari shoulders as they waited. "I still have one more thing to show you." He said as their car came into view. He helped Temari inside and walked around tot he driver side, he gave the valet guy a nice tip and climbed in his vehicle.

"Oh? And what is that...?"She looked over at him, surprised as she put her seat belt on. She adjusted her dress and blinked a couple times as she then took her attention to the outside scenery, watching the restaurant in the review mirror.

Shikamaru gave Temari a secretive smile. "You'll find out soon." He answered as he focused on driving. For once in his life, Shikamaru the master tactician, was nervous. He slowed the vehicle down and came to a stop. Opening his door, he walked around and opened Temari's, taking her hand to help her out. They were at the Sakura Blossom park, Sakura trees were everywhere and luckily they were in full bloom. "Walk with me?"

"Uhm.. yeah. Okay." She nodded as she took his hand into hers, looking into his eyes unsure of what what going on. She gasped as she seen the trees everywhere, a huge smile slipped across her face as she kinda fast paced walked in front of him to be in the middle of all the blossoms. Her eyes were huge as she clasped her hands together, relaxed at the scenery.

Shikamaru chuckled and followed after her. "I want to show you something." He took her hand and led her through the park, up ahead was a bridge that had a small creek flowing underneath it. Walking across it he stopped and turned her towards the water. The moon shined down and reflected off the water, swans were lazily swimming round in couples. Sakura blossoms blew in the wind around them.

The blonde followed behind him as she giggled and enjoyed the scenery. "Shikamaru.. Did you at least give my brothers a key to the house? Cause I don't want them to wait up for whatever is going on here.."She raised her eyebrows worriedly. "This place is so peaceful.. Look how beautiful.. Reminds me of when we first met, kinda."She kneeled down, swishing her hand into the water, looking up at the swans.

"They went to a strip club remember." Shikamaru looked down at her. "Knowing Kankuro, he'll keep Gaara out till past midnight. We have the time." He looked out over the water, his eyes drifted back to Temari though. She looked ethereal, kneeling there as the moonlight reflected off her. How did he get so lucky?

Temari felt him looking at her, she blushed a bit letting her hair down. "Something on your mind, Shikamaru..?"This time her voice was low and calming. Her bright green eyes, looked up at him as she smiled softly. "You seem like something is bothering you or there is alot on your mind.."

Shikamaru took her hand and stared walking. "You know I love you right." He looked up at the night sky, his expression showing boredom but feeling far from it. "Even though you're troublesome and a relationship is really a drag. I couldn't imagine my life without you." He glanced over at her. "You've become something very important to me Temari."

She blushed deeply, eyes widened as she stared into his eyes. becoming a little shaky. "And... a-and you mean the world to me.. I wouldn't choose anyone else." She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Because I love you more then you'll ever know. The first day I met you in school. I fell hard for you.. I knew you would be mine. but I played hard to get to see if you wanted me back.." She tightened her grip on his hand, smiling even bigger.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Such a troublesome woman." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders . "You really are an incredible."

"Well a woman needs to be when she handles you.." She kissed his cheek, overlooking the scenery. "You get yourself into a lot of trouble.. Thus is why I will always be behind you backing you up."

Shikamaru took a deep breath and turned to face Temari. "I mean when I say I couldn't see my life without you Temari. You make me complete and I've never been happier." He let out a sigh closing his eyes. This is such a drag. Looking back at her Shikamaru held her hands and got down on one knee. "Temari Subaku, will you do me the honor and becoming my wife?" He asked as he pulled a small box out his pocket and opened it.

Temari gasped as he stared at the box, looking up to him. She tackles him with a deepened kiss, making them fall into the water. "Yes! a million times, yes!" She held onto him in the water, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Shikamaru groaned. "Gah! This is a 1200 dollar suit woman." He grumbled as he dragged them both out of the water. Her happiness though, made any irritation vanish as he put the ring on her finger.

Temari laughed loudly as she pushed him back into the water, quickly taking her heels off and taking off into the woods, without looking back she ran as fast as she could. Enjoying the feeling of her being a kid again.

Shikamaru sat up and watched her run off. "Troublesome woman." Getting up he quickly took off after her.

She laughed softly, running through the woods. The loose tree limps ripped up her dress some, but gave her more leniency to run faster, she jumped and grabbed a tree, climbing up it, hiding from Shikamaru. Looking around the tree edges for him, trying to catch her breath, she looked up at the moon, smiling.

Shikamaru stopped running and picked a piece of cloth off the bushes. "Damn it Temari. That dress cost a fortune." He looked around the area they were in. Thankfully nothing serious lived in these woods. Fueling chakra into his feet he jumped up into the trees, and closed his eyes listening. If she wanted to play hide and seek, then he'll play alright.

Temari jumped to a second tree, her laugh echoing the forest as she begins to head deeper into it. She landed on a tree branch, looking on the ground, a smirk across her face studying the scenery looking for signs of him.

Shikamaru felt a smirk forming. She just gave her position away. Bringing is hands up in his signature hand sings he felt his shadows move towards her. He smiled when they connected with hers. "Shadow possession complete." He said stepping into her view.

"Are you kidding me?! That is such a cheating move..."She hissed, looking at him with a pout. "You're just lucky I didn't bring my fan!" She looked around at the position she was in. Stuck. Under the control of Shikamaru.. it was kinda hot though..

Shikamaru moved forward causing her to move as well. He stopped in front of her and looked her over. Her ripped dress causing more flesh to show, he smiled when her new hand accessory shined in the moonlight that came in through the canopy of trees. "Wouldn't have done you much good since I caught you." He stated raising his hand and waving it, making her do the same thing.

"Yeah.. Sadly you had the darkness to work with.. I remember this from school.. Don't you..? When you were my enemy.."She took in a deep breath, looking him over giggling. "look at your suit.. All wet." She pouted mockingly.

"No thanks to you." He released her from the possession and took her hand. "Lets get home. I have a 1200 dollar suit to take to the dry cleaners tomorrow."

She stopped him, pulling him back to her. "What has gotten into you and money.. What happened to when we didn't have a care in the world for money.. When we were younger. Having fun all the time. Flirting."She trailed her nails up his arm as she stared into his eyes.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You know we are well off that money means nothing, but i hate these suits and you make me wear them. IF I have to wear them then i am going to complain about them every chance i get."

He said as he backed her up against a tree, bracing his hands on either side of her head.

She smiled softly, gripping his tie, pulling him to her into a of her hands on his tie, her eyes instantly closed, lifting one foot, placing it against the tree as she moved one arm and wrapped it around Shikamarus neck, making the kiss deeper.

Shikamaru' hand traveled down her sides to her hips, making their way around to her butt he hoisted her up his body and pinned her against the tree. One are stayed wrapped underneath her whilst the other came up to cup her cheek. Breaking the kiss, he let his lips run across her jaw and down her neck. Sucking and biting as he went till he found that one spot on her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she grinded herself against him softly. She bit her lip, enjoying the sensation running through her body. Taking her hand from his tie, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Shikamaru pulled away and using his knee to support her undid his tie completely and threw it behind him. His hands found the bottom of her ripped dress and pulled it up and over her body, revealing herself to him. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her against him, smashing his lips back into hers

Temari moaned into the kiss as she dug her nails into Shikas shoulder blade, arching her body up against him, her eyes instantly closing as she now craved him.

Shikamaru shrugged his shirt off and let it fall to the forest floor, not giving a crap if it was expensive or not. He kissed his way down her throat made use of his shadow jutsu to replace his arms to hold her up. He nipped at her collarbone, making Temari close her eyes again and leaning her head back against the rough bark of the tree. Shikamaru made quick work of her bra, undoing it and tossing it away. He palmed both her breast and gently massed the hardening peaks. Temari moaned in response, her body always reacted to every ministration her would do to her. Bending down he captured a rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, his hand massaging its twin. "Shika..." Temari moaned as heat gathered in her groin. They could skip all this foreplay crap for all she cared. She was enough right now as it was. Shikamaru smirked against her skin, he knew what she wanted however he other plans. Dropping to his knees, Shikamaru kissed her over her panties. Temari skirted against his shadows in response. Her eyes were lidded and clouded with lust as she stared down a t him, he looked up netting her gaze as his tongue snaked out and licked her clothed core. Reaching up, he pushed her panties, if you can them that, aside and smiled at the sight. "You're soaking wet." He observed as his finger ran along her lips. Temari felt her cheeks heat up, her embarrassment went away when his mouth covered her. His tongue worked against her with vigor. Temari's moans grew in volume as he continued to assault her most sensitive area. She shrieked when he lightly bit her clitoris before sucking on it hard. He pulled away as soon as she was teetering on the edge. His answer was for her to gore at him. Chuckling, he stood up and undid his pants enough for him to free himself. Wrapping his arms back around her he rubbed the head of his penis against her and kissed her absorbing her moan of pleasure as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Temari locked her legs around his waist, making sure the sneaky bastard didn't even try to get away. Shikamaru pulled out slightly, then thrusted back in. He repeated this notion a few more times. "Shika..stop teasing me." Temari mumbled against his lips. Obliging his fiance, Shikamaru pulled back out and snapped his hips forward sharply making Temari cry out. She clung to him as he set a hard and fast pace. His arms kept her back off the rough bark of the tree so she didn't get hurt. "Oh god Sh...ahh." She buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries. She felt her release coming, Shikamaru did to because he shifted her up higher so he could better angle himself to hit the sweet spot inside her. Throwing her head back, Temari screamed as she came. Shikamaru grunted when he felt her walls clamp down on him like a vice. His thrust got erotic and a few more had him tumbling over the abyss as well. Panting, he gently rested her back against the tree as his head fell against her shoulder. Shikamaru helped Temari get dressed and carries her back towards their car. Opening her door he buckled her seat belt and kissed her temple. "I wear you out that badly?" He asked climbing in the driver seat and starting the car driving home.

Temari blushed as she looked out of the car window, looking up at the moon. "Well.. I wasn't expecting it.. but it was so exhilarating.." She laughed softly, leaning over kissing his cheek.


	3. Home Sweet Home You're Late Shika

Shikamaru grunted. He pulled up into their driveway and cut the engine off. Climbing out, he walked around to pick Temari up out of the car and carried her into the house. Gaara and Kankuro weren't there yet, if they were Shikamaru was sure that the light would be on in the house, that and the fact that no other car was in the driveway. Opening the door to his house, he carried her up the stairs and toward the bedroom. "Go ahead and shower i need to go do a few things in the study." He kissed her temple and walked back out the room.

She nodded softly as she walked towards the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. The blonde grabbed her towel, shutting the door behind her as looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a huge mess. Her dress was destroyed by the forest and hair was down, sweat-filled and stuck out everywhere, but the one thing that still stayed in tacked was the ring on her ring finger. She held her hand up, biting her lip as the moment replayed when he asked her to marry him, placing it on the counter by the sink. She slipped out of her dress, throwing it into the garbage bin and turned on the hot water, letting the steam fill the air. She then took her underwear and bra off and hopped into the shower, enjoying the hot water as it trickled down her curvy body.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
